1. Field of the Invention
The present intention relates to attachment devices, e.g., clamps, clips and other such devices, which can be attached to panels, e.g. vehicle body panels.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 8 shows an example of a known attachment device or clamp 101 for securing a wiring harness 100 to a vehicle body panel 111. The clamp 101 is constructed as one integral piece and is formed by resin molding. The clamp 101 includes a base body or clamp body 103 for holding a wiring harness 100 and an engagement body 102 that can be inserted into a mounting hole 112 formed in the panel 111. The engagement body 102 includes a central pillar 102a, which extends from a base surface 103a of the clamp body 103, and a pair of flexible retaining legs 102b. The legs 102b extend from the free end of the pillar 102a back toward the clamp body 103 in a folded fashion. Each of the retaining legs 102b has a step or shoulder 102c formed on its distal end. The shoulder 102c is adapted to elastically engage the surface of the panel 111 around the mounting hole 112.
As the engagement body 102 is pressed into the mounting hole 112 of the panel 111, the retaining legs 102b flex inwardly as a result of forced contact with the periphery of the mounting hole 112. The engagement body 102 is inserted until the base surface 103a of the clamp body 103 contacts the outer surface of the panel 111. At this time, the retaining legs 102b widen again, due to the elasticity of the legs 102b, so that the shoulders 102c engage the opposite surface of the panel 111 around the mounting hole 112. Thus, the clamp 101 is attached to the panel 111.
The known clamp 101 can be attached to a panel 111 in one operation, i.e., by simply pushing the engagement body 102 into the mounting hole 112. However, if the thickness of the panel 111 is different from the ideal thickness T of the panel 111 for the particular dimensions of the clamp 101, the clamp 101 will not be securely attached to the panel 111. That is, if the thickness of the panel 111 is less than the ideal thickness T, the shoulders 102c will only loosely engage the panel and the clamp 101 cannot be firmly attached to the panel 111. On the other hand, if the thickness of the panel 111 is greater than the ideal thickness T, the shoulders 102c cannot substantially engage the panel surface and the clamp 101 cannot be attached to the panel 111. As a result, it is necessary to maintain an inventory of clamps having a variety of dimensions in order to utilize the appropriate sized clamps for panels having thicknesses that differ, e.g., as a result of panel manufacturing variations. As a result, manufacturing costs are increased due to the need to maintain such an inventory of attachment devices of different sizes and shapes.
It is, accordingly, an object of the present teachings to teach improved attachment devices that overcome the problems of the known attachment device.
In one aspect of the present teachings, attachment devices are taught that can be reliably and securely attached to panels having different thicknesses.
In another aspect of the present teachings, attachment devices are taught that include at least one compressible leg and at least one non-compressible leg. As the attachment device is pushed into a panel aperture, preferably the non-compressible leg transmits a compression force to the compressible leg. At that time, the compressible leg deforms or compresses and asserts an elastic pressure against the panel. The non-compressible leg also preferably includes a means for fixing the attachment device in position once it is installed, so that the compressible leg continues to push against the panel and securely attaches the attachment device to the panel.
Thus, attachment devices can be attached to a panel in one simple operation by pressing the compressible and non-compressible legs of the attachment device into a mounting hole of the panel while axially deforming or compressing the compressible leg until the means for fixing the attachment device to the panel becomes engaged once the attachment device is fully inserted into the mounting hole. As a result, the attachment device is fixed to the panel by the combined actions of the elastic restoring force of the elastically deformed compressible leg and the means for fixing the attachment device in position once it is installed. Because of this design, the attachment device can be securely attached to the panel, even if the thickness of the panel varies from an ideal thickness.
Additional objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily understood after reading the following detailed description together with the accompanying drawings and the claims.